The Lonely Boy
by SoShi Love x3
Summary: Little excerpts out of Touya's life when he's depressed. A little sad, a little sweet. A little funny too.


**Well, this story has some very humble beginnings. I have a song stuck in my head. What song, you may be asking? Its Lonely Boy by The Black Keys. I think "lonely boy"perfectly describes Touya sometimes. He's just too stubborn to let people in. (And, it goes without saying, I don't own the characters... except for in my mind...) So, without further ado,**

**The Lonely Boy**

Touya sighed as he stared out the window at his little sister. She was saying goodnight to her friends, Tomoyo and that kid who's always hanging around. _He's going to steal her one of these days_, he thought with yet another sigh. _I better go make sure it doesn't happen too soon._ And with that thought, he stepped outside.

"Oi, kaiju! You're sure out late." He turned and glared at the Li kid. "What do you think you're doing, not bringing her home earlier? She almost missed her dinner. Why don't you go home now? Tomoyo, you're welcome to stay for dinner."

The entire time he was speaking, both Syaoran and Sakura were glaring at him. Before Syaoran could say anything, Sakura exploded. "Don't call me a monster, Touya! Just because I have lots of friends and you only have one doesn't mean you're allowed to try and run mine off so that I only have one too!" She took a step towards him menacingly. "And, for your information, we had dinner at Syaoran's house. I called dad and let him know, but apparently you think you're the boss of me and don't need to ask before assuming my friends and I are doing something wrong. Dad trusts me, why don't you?" With this, Sakura turned on her heel and stomped off down the sidewalk. Her friends followed her until they were out of earshot and then started talking animatedly amongst themselves.

Touya glanced at them one last time before turning dejectedly and going back in the house. He went straight up to his room and sat down on his bed. _She sure does have a knack for understanding things better than she realizes_. For she had gotten the real problem instantly. The problem Touya himself hadn't even let himself acknowledge. _I'm lonely, aren't I? Sure, I have Sakura, and dad, and Yuki, and everyone at school likes me, but nobody_ knows _me. I keep it all locked inside._ He stood up and walked over to the mirror. "Do I even know me?"

* * *

><p>"Hey Touya. Touya! Are you listening to me? Wait up!"<p>

Touya was so lost in his thoughts, he hadn't realized Yuki was running behind him as he made his way to the grocery store.

"You going to the store?" Yuki asked.

"Hn."

"Well so am I."

And with that, Yuki and Touya were walking to the store together. While they were physically walking together, it wasn't with the closeness the two usually shared. _Why is he even my friend? What did I do to deserve such a great friend? I keep him at arms length so that I don't get too close to him. I know that as soon as I do that, he'll leave me just like Kaho did. But. He's just so... good._ At this thought, Yuki's arm barely brushed against Touya's. This caused a shiver of pleasure to run down Touya's arm. _Ah, Yuki. If only you knew what you do to me._ He longed for Yuki's touch and often fell asleep while daydreaming about being held in his embrace. Thinking about this caused Touya to blush. Yuki noticed the blush but didn't comment on it. They had arrived at the grocery store, and soon were finished with their shopping and on their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the park bench, eating some ice cream, Yuki turned to face his best friend. "Touya?"<p>

"Hn."

"How are you doing? You haven't been yourself lately. To be honest, I'm getting a little worried." Yuki searched his friend's eyes as if expecting them too tell him the answers.

"What do you mean Yuki? I don't mean to worry you. I just have a lot on my mind." _Please don't worry about me. If you start worrying about me, I'm just gonna worry about you even more._ He licked his melting ice cream like it was the only thing around.

Yuki hesitated for a second or two, then made up his mind. "Touya." Touya looked at him expectantly. Yuki put his ice cream down and took Touya's to put it down, too. He then grabbed both of his best friend's hands and looked into his eyes again, causing both boys to flush fetchingly. "You can tell me anything. I'm not going to leave your side, ever. You don't have to be lonely anymore." He slowly leaned in, and noticed a tear hovering at the edge of Touya's dark lashes. Fingers entwined, bodies quivering, both boys leaned in, and bridged that last oh so long three inch gap between their faces. Slowly, sweetly, their lips touched.

_I'm not alone anymore._

__**Sure, its short. And it kinda bounces around. But its supposed to be over the course of several days. Just little excerpts out of Touya's life while hes in a depressed mood. I may add more at some other time, but most likely not. So I declare this complete.  
><strong>


End file.
